In automotive applications, it is desirable for a vehicle to accommodate various requirements, such as cargo carrying and the like. To that end, reconfiguration of a vehicle seating system plays a role. Dumping, folding flat, and/or kneeling a seating system are examples of configurations that enable a vehicle interior to accommodate cargo-carrying needs, thus improving storage capability.
Seat assemblies typically include a plurality of mechanisms to toggle the seat between a seating position, a reclined position, a dumped position, and a kneel position to allow an occupant to selectively configure the seat assembly as desired. For example, seat assemblies generally include a recliner mechanism for enabling pivotal motion of a seatback relative to a seat bottom. Also, to provide dumping or stowing of the seat assembly, an integrated recliner and floor-latch mechanism may be provided. The recliner mechanism serves to manipulate the seatback relative to the seat bottom. A floor-latch mechanism may extend downwardly from the seat bottom for selective engagement with a floor. After the recliner mechanism reclines the seatback to a fold-flat position, releasing the floor-latch mechanism allows the seat assembly to be rolled or tumbled forward into a dumped position. In addition, the seat assembly may include a kneel mechanism to provide the ability to further articulate a seat to increase cargo area. A kneel mechanism is provided to enable such articulation. A lever actuates the kneel mechanism to cause the seat assembly to lean or kneel forward relative to its normal operating position.
The recliner, floor-latch, and kneel mechanisms are typically operated through a remote actuator. The remote actuator serves to selectively actuate the particular mechanism (i.e., recliner, floor-latch, or kneel) to provide a desired seating configuration. For example, an actuation handle may be provided at a remote location from the recliner and floor-latch mechanisms to allow an occupant to manipulate the seat assembly into a desired position. The remote actuator commonly includes a cable tied to the particular mechanism at a distal end and to an actuation handle at a proximal end. The actuation handle is typically rotatably supported by one of the seatback, seat bottom, or vehicle structure such that a force applied to the handle is transmitted to the cable and associated mechanism (i.e., recliner, floor-latch, or kneel).
Transmission of the force from the actuation handle to the cable causes the cable to be placed under tension and thereby transmit the force to the particular mechanism. Once the force reaches the mechanism, internal components of the respective mechanism are articulated and the mechanism is toggled into an unlocked position. For example, an actuation handle tied to a recliner mechanism allows an occupant to adjust the angular position of a seatback relative to a seat bottom simply by rotating the actuation handle. The rotational force applied to the actuation handle is transmitted to the recliner mechanism by the cable and serves to disengage the seatback from engagement with the recliner mechanism, thereby placing the recliner mechanism in an unlocked condition. When the recliner mechanism is in the unlocked condition, the occupant is allowed to adjust the angular position of the seatback relative to the seat bottom. A similar actuation handle may be associated with the floor-latch and kneel mechanisms to actuate the respective mechanisms and configure the seat assembly into a desired position.
Traditional seat assemblies suffer from a disadvantage that even though the seat assembly may not be properly engaged with the floor or properly engaged in an upright position, the seatback is fully actuable and positionable relative to the seat. As can be appreciated, the floor latch mechanism or kneel mechanism may appear to be fully latched when returned to a usable position when in fact either may be in an unlatched condition. This is particularly true in the case of a kneeling function because the seat assembly is not drastically out of position from its fully latched and secure position.
Furthermore, while conventional remote actuation devices adequately provide an occupant with the ability to actuate a seat mechanism such as a recliner, floor-latch, or kneel mechanism, conventional remote actuation devices suffer from the disadvantage of requiring a force to unlock the particular mechanism. As can be appreciated, such forces may be large depending on the configuration of internal locking components of each mechanism and therefore may be difficult to operate.